Lifethread Revise
Lifethread Revise v1.3 Currently "the corporation" is unnamed, will be named later MV-Tale needs to explain Gamanium and functions of Hell, link to MV-Tale on this page needed disclaimers changed to fit current development progress flippant< the S.T word Notes of (Former Corrupted Name, perhaps one eye, establish importance for later, Move to lower sections also): Caffeine dilutes the effects of the Sickness Each time a SOUL is absorbed, some of that SOULs personality is absorbed as well Lifethread can be used to make strange clothing and other cloth items with unique magical properties; Lifecloth Corrupteds and most likely also Infecteds may attempt to kill themselves if they feel like something is trying to remove their sickness Shit for later (Gen 3 part 2): To escape Hell, they needed a vessel to carry their SOUL. Elizabeth could easily do so, as she was formerly human, and could use her dead body in the mortal world as the transfer vessel, but S.T as a Monster, had no dead body to return to, as Monsters turn to dust upon death. Elizabeth agreed to return to the Mortal world and find S.T a new vessel to transfer to. Upon returning to the mortal world, Elizabeth spent about a week getting resettled, then another week finding a vessel. That vessel ended up being a Skeleton named Rose, with unique heart shaped eyes. Out of Story: Gen 3 in lifethread revision is the old Gen 4, Rose becomes the vessel/host for S.T, which will explain S.T's change in sex and change in pupil type, as it is simply S.T fused into another Monster. Rose had a weak greedy SOUL, with the Corruption amplifying its former traits, it becomes the Lustful Power Hungry SOUL that Gen 3 contains While there seems to be many Corrupteds and Infecteds inhabiting MV-Tale, my studies would suggest that they did not originate from MV-Tale, meaning both the Infection and Corruption have been spread across the Outside. This only supports my belief of beings who can travel through entire universes "Easy there buster, don't get too big for your britches pal" ''-Garfield ('''Wiki Editor Having a Seizure, Cant put title here) S.T has gone through many revisions, rewrites, lore changes, design changes, and is in a constant WIP state. They originally appeared online in October of 2016, on the Undertale AU Wiki, where they then gained some RP reputation. In early 2017 S.T received the "Sans Revision" changing their original design to a standard Sans design. In late 2017 their page was moved to Undertale OC Wiki, the sister wiki of the Undertale AU wiki, and the wiki you are currently reading this on. While being moved over to the OC wiki, S.T also received the Generations Revision adding the new concept of Generations, created to expand on S.T's backstory and origin AU. The Generations were mainly based off early concepts used for S.T all connected together to make one fitting story. After that I continued to revise and change S.T, and still do right now. Some MV-Tale History (1.3) This section is here to give backstory to the state of MV-Tale within the beginning of the Generations timeline and story, along with backstory for the Infecteds and the Corrupteds. Forty years before the events that surrounded S.T took place, a war started between the nations of MV-Tale, centered and mainly caused by tensions and conflict between monsters and humans. The war started within Gam, the southern nation of MV-Tale. Gam was a mixed nation, a place where both monsters and humans called home, however the tension between the two was often high. The Northern human populated side did not tolerate most Monsters, only the occasional skeleton species Monster, as they were deemed most human-like. The main city of Gam resided within the North side. The main city of Gam was populated not all by native residents of Gam, but by many Kaa'a and some Bovin. The Southern side of Gam was mainly monster populated. A large portion of the Southern side's land was taken up by Mt. Ebott and the surrounding mountain range, leaving a far smaller habitable area compared to the North. Conflict between both sides only grew, the toleration of Monsters in the North slowly declining. Many Monsters of the South believed that all of Gam was rightfully theirs, and war started between the two. The North side was heavily backed by Kaa'a, the large human nation of the west. The South side lacked much support at first however Bovin later came to their aid. Bovin itself was a mixed nation that lacked conflict between Monsters and Humans. It had a strong trading relationship with Northern Gam, at least until the war. When the war started, Bovin monsters came to the aid of Southern Gam, to which Northern Gam responded to by cutting off the trading ties between themselves and Bovin. Bovin sent more reinforcement to the South after the trading line was broken, in hopes that if the South obtained control then the trading would continue. The war never ended with a victory for either side, as at the height of the conflict, the Infection introduced itself to MV-Tale. While nobody is sure where it truly originated from, the Infection started it's spread within the center of Gam, and aggressively spread throughout the entire nation. Kaa'a quickly retreated from Gam, killing any of their own who showed signs of the disease. The Infection spread South, where the monsters who had fought to reclaim Gam retreated into the cave systems below Mt. Ebott in fear of being wiped away by the Infection. Once the monsters had left, only the Bovin were left within the South, who in their retreat brought the sickness to their home nation. The Infection tore through the Bovin cities, leaving nothing behind. While the returning Kaa'a thought they were safe when retreating, they could not escape the Infection, and most did not survive, the Infection never making contact with Kaa'a leaving the nation unaffected. Izlekeh despite being next to Bovin, was mostly unaffected by the spread, nothing changed within its strange lands. Gam "survived" the Infection, as those who survived the initial spread were able to stay unaffected by using Gamanium, the anti magic metal, to keep the Infection away from them. However, Gam was left infested with Infecteds, along with some Corrupteds, as wherever the Infection went, the Corruption seemed to follow. The main city was all that was left of Gam, the remaining uninfected population doing everything possible to keep the Infection away. Generations of S.T and The Story of MV-Tale (1.3) A Generation of S.T is a different form of S.T caused by the reset of S.T's SOUL. a SOUL reset is usually caused by death, then revival, however it is possible for other events to cause a new generation. Each generation has a slightly different personality, however they all are similar in many ways. This personality is the result of both the form of revival the form of prior death. Generations are not separate people, as they are all one person, and are used more as a way to divide up the S.T story similar to chapters. Prologue (1.3) Forty years after the devastating results of the war between Monsters and Humans, Gam itself was close to collapsing. The Infection that spread throughout MV-Tale had wiped Bovin clean, demonstrating it's destructive power, however Gam still held on, as they had one thing to resist the Infection that nobody else had: Gamanium. Gamanium is an anti-magic substance. The power of it's effects upon magic are based upon various things, size, potency, closeness of the Gamanium to said magical object or being, said effects being it cancels out magic. Within the monster human war, Gamanium was an extremely useful suppressant against monsters, as Gamanium restricted their abilities. Once the war was put to a sudden halt, Gamanium found a new use. The Infection was magic based, and it was soon figured out that those who kept Gamanium on them could not only stop the Infection from taking their mind over, but larger amounts kept Infected Hollows away. For the more intelligent Infected however, it was only a minor deterrent, and for the next 40 or so years, Gam stayed infested with Infection, not taken over just yet, but always on the brink. In the ongoing war against the Infection with Gam, one former mining corporation led in finding ways to deter the Infection. Not only was (the corporation) rich, they also had access to large amounts. They focused their efforts on supplying those within Gam with ways to fend off the Infection, but as the years went by, it seems almost no significant advances in pushing the Infection out of Gam were made. This where the Corruption comes into play. The Corruption has always followed the path of the Infection, if there are Infecteds near then there will always be Corrupteds to match them. Soon after the Infection started it's spread into MV-Tale, some of the Corruption followed, hiding away unnoticed. Now the corporation was unaware of the fact that the Corruption was in fact the Corruption when they were able to get there hands on samples of Corrupted SOUL, believing that this newfound form of SOUL could be the final deterrent against the Infection, not knowing that it was the exact same thing, if not worse. They corporation started focusing on finding Corrupteds, gathering them to see how they could be used to fight off the Infection. Subject One was the first test, collected 15 years before S.T, and resulted in failure (Ran away). Subject Two died (possible health issues), Subject Three died (testing issues), Subject Four and Five were brought in at the same time and were almost perfect before they both died (killed each other), then Subjects Six through Ten were all collected at the same time, after (the corporation) decided to put more focus on these "new SOUL creatures" (these "new SOUL creatures" being Corrupteds of course but they don't know that). Subject Ten was the most unique however for a few reasons.. Generation One (1.3) The last Subject to be entered into the facility before its forced closure, Subject Ten (referred to as Ten during early life, S.T nickname adopted later). Ten was unique compared to other subjects due to the fact that he was a conjoined twin to S.K. S.K's name origin is never specified, however K is the eleventh letter in the alphabet. Ten lived within the facility conjoined with S.K for seven years. While Ten possessed the abilities of a Corrupted, S.K did not, and the facility saw S.K as a hinderance to Ten's potential, having him carefully separated from Ten. S.K was sent to Izlekeh, concluding the Generation One section of Ten's life. The aforementioned facility and corporation were run by a family, the father and mother of Elizabeth, and a young (currently young within the story) human who will become important later. Generation Two (1.2, updating to 1.3) Now separate from S.K, the facility was able to make better use of Ten. His "education" continued, learning of the Infection, slowly being told the facilities purpose for him and the other Subjects. The facilities progress was soon interrupted, its purpose and location had been discovered by the Infection and its members. The facility was quickly overrun with Hollows, few actual Infecteds sent in to control the attack. Within the chaos, some of the Subjects were killed, some escape, such as Ten. While escaping, Ten witnessed Elizabeth's parents and owners of the facility get torn into pieces by the feral Hollows. Ten, now free from the facility, wandered the streets of Gam, unsure of his purpose. His whole life he had been told he would be used in some way to fight the Infection, but now the people who had told him to do so and prepared him were gone. Ten found that what he had been taught of Gam and it's relationship with the Infection had been true. Parts of the city were left abandoned, overrun with Hollows and stray Infected. The remaining inhabited areas were haphazardly fenced off, and few people were seen out past dark. On his third night wandering the city, Ten was approached by a member of the Corruption, who had mistaken him for an Infected. The three nights Ten spent wandering Gam's city are explained in higher detail in an (upcoming) mini-series. Upon learning that Ten was Corrupted, the member of the Corruption brought him to the current Corruption (hideout?)*. Ten was brought before members of Gam's High Corruption, who were interested by the fact that he was a birth Corrupted** that the Corruption was previously unaware of. The death of the family that had supplied the rebellion with Gamanium was a massive push forward for the Infection, it would only be a matter of time before Gam was fully infested. After Ten recounted his story to the High Corruption, they saw this as the perfect opportunity to also try and move forward into Gam to take it as their own, countering the Infection. The Corruption had been living in the shadows of the Infection within Gam since it's arrival in MV-Tale, the rebellion was completely unaware of Corrupteds existing, and the Infection only knew of a few Corrupteds being within MV-Tale. (Rough new replacement story for 1.3: the facility is closed down due to the Infection, its members learning of the facilities purpose, coming to destroy it. S.T escapes, while Elizabeth and her family die. S.T is taken away by members of the Corruption who introduce S.T into the goals of the Corruption, and give him a new purpose. S.T is later killed by something related to the Infection soon after being sent back into Gam by the Corruption, and is sent to hell EVERYTHING BELOW THIS POINT IS OUTDATED Meanwhile, Elizabeth was sitting somewhere in Hell waiting to either be in torment for eternity, or to be a new productive member of Demon society (See Hell Section on MV-Tale's page to under the system of the afterlife in MV-Tale). Luckily for her it was decided that in her 14 years of being alive, she hadn't really done anything that deserved eternal torment. Her parents were not so lucky. And so as stated earlier Elizabeth became a member of Demon society, a shadow Demon. Elizabeth now a demon, was prohibited from returning to the normal world of MV-Tale due to certain laws of hell. The few remaining gateways between the two worlds were some of the most well guarded things in all of Hell. The Corruption went back into its hidden and silent state after the death of S.T, as he was supposed to be the key to rivaling the Infection, but he had died almost immediately. . Down in Hell, the fate of S.T was to be decided. Of the two demons sent to interview S.T and discuss his possible future in Hell, only one survived. The survivor was later asked to describe the experience by officials, the interviewer responded with "Nobody really thought you could kill someone else in Hell, I know its kind of weird but in the hundreds of thousands of years of Hell's existence nobody really tried to kill each other since Hell ya know is supposed to be the final step, after death, you shouldn't really be able to die. I think about that sometimes at night. Anyways, this short naked skeleton beat the fuck out of my work partner with a foldable chair then kicked a hole in the wall and ran out of the room. I don't think I'll ever recover from that." Now S.T was free in Hell, neither dead and a demon, or alive and mortal. Generation Three (1.2) Now technically after Gen 2 is let into Hell they are no longer Gen 2, but aren't yet the Gen 3 we all know and love, so until they leave Hell they're in a limbo state of Gen 2.1 that I'm just gonna leave in Gen 3's section because Gen 2 would be too long. So, after being the first mortal to enter Hell in thousands of years and already killing a higher up Demon S.T was marked Public Enemy Number One of Demon society. While S.T lasted a little while, even killed some enforcer Demon, he was quickly apprehended by officials and arrested. S.T was sentenced to eternal torment (what he would've gotten anyways had he not killed the interviewer with the chair and escaped), but due to more important matters taking place, S.T would have to wait about three more days in jail before being sent to eternal torment. While all these events took place, Elizabeth was looking for a way out of Hell. The Demon way of life really just didn't appeal to her, and she was really wondering what it would be like to use her newfound Shadow Demon abilities in the mortal world. Then, one late Wednesday night, Elizabeth saw on the news a report of a mortal escaping one of the interview rooms into main Hell. Now if a mortal could die and come into Hell not as a demon, then a demon should be able to escape back into the mortal world alive again. This is what Elizabeth thought at the time at least. Shit for later (Gen 3 part 2): To escape Hell, they needed a vessel to carry their SOUL. Elizabeth could easily do so, as she was formerly human, and could use her dead body in the mortal world as the transfer vessel, but S.T as a Monster, had no dead body to return to, as Monsters turn to dust upon death. Elizabeth agreed to return to the Mortal world and find S.T a new vessel to transfer to. Upon returning to the mortal world, Elizabeth spent about a week getting resettled, then another week finding a vessel. That vessel ended up being a Skeleton named Rose, with unique heart shaped eyes. (Currently working the most on this one, kinda spread out) Generation Four (1.2) As the remaining Corrupted threw themselves towards Elizabeth with what remaining force and magic ability they had, S.T used the new Lifethread obtained upon her own SOUL, remaking her SOUL and reviving her to her full strength. The Lifethread had awakened her unique Seamstress abilities, yet also consumed her mind and body. Glowing Lifethread hung from her arms and rib cage, stretching out of her eyesockets, where her pupils were now gone. The Lifethread had turned her into the most pure form of Corrupted, enlightened of the true goal of the Corruption. Using her new found strength, she fled the area hastily making her way to a safer area where she could properly get back into communication with the rest of the Corruption. While it cost many valuable Corrupted SOULs, the Corruption had retrieved the one thing they had gone after for so many years, letting them create a new Seamstress, which would usher in a new era of the Corruption. (Not finished only the beginning paragraph) Generation Five (1.2) While S.T did escape, the removal of her Corruption guaranteed that she would not last long. Her physical body was also not in the best condition, half of her skull missing. However, through the consumption of others SOUL, she was able to extend her rapidly declining life force. She started to travel to the North Bay of Gam, where she was able to take a boat to the islands close to the border of Izlekeh and Bovin After the events of Generation Four and Three, S.T and the Corruption were well known across MV-Tale. Word spread of the destruction of Gam's main city, which most affected Kaa'a as the trading network between both cities was abruptly put to a halt. Monsters in Kaa'a were already treated poorly, as Kaa'a was a mainly human occupied nation, which had only recently granted Monsters freedom within the nation, and the events surrounding the Corruption only worsened the treatment of Monsters in Kaa'a, as many humans became fearful of what the Monsters could do if not under proper control. In Izlekeh, not many were aware of the destruction of Gam, as Izlekeh was very disconnected from the rest of the world. In Bovin, most did not care, as Bovin was not Generation Appearances (1.1) Gen 1: Both wore the clothing they were given in the facility which varied from day to day. Gen 2: Wears nothing but the crimson scarf that would later be worn by Gen 4, Gen 6, Gen 8, S.K, Swap, and Cali. They also carry a blue backpack around with an Infinity symbol drawn on the back pocket of it in permanent marker. Gen 3: Wears no clothing other than S.T's first creation made of Lifethread, the Infinity Backpack (colored purple). Heart shaped pink pupils. Gen 4: Wears no clothing other than Gen 2's scarf, and a wide brimmed dark leather hat that would later be worn by both Elizabeth and Cali. No pupils. They also carry around a black satchel with similar properties to that of the Infinity Backpack. Gen 5: Wears a dark grey hooded cloak. No pupils, and almost half of their skull is missing leaving only one eye socket and half a mouth. Gen 6: Wears Gen 2's scarf and the now red Infinity Backpack. Gen 7: Wears a ugly bright green hoodie, ugly bright-as-fuck pink slippers, and seven pairs of sunglasses, occasionally eight. Sometimes they wear shorts but only if the shorts are visually unappealing. Gen 8: While their outfit changes often they almost always wear Gen 2's scarf. White pupils. Gen 9: Wears no clothing other than the now light blue Infinity Backpack. Yellow pupils. Gen 10: As tribute to the old S.T, Gen 10 at least for now will use his old design of a grey hoodie, green undershirt, and slightly darker grey B'''ants. Gen 11: Gen 11 wears nothing. Gen 12: Wears nothing but the now blue Infinity Backpack and a stainless steel cooking pot from IKEA on their head. Infecteds and Corrupteds Infecteds and Corrupteds are the two species in the Infected SOUL Family. Infecteds and Corrupteds live off of other non-Infected/Corrupted species to reproduce, which is their main notable difference from other Monster species. Becoming and Infected/Corrupted There are multiple ways a person can become Infected or Corrupted, and depending on how a person became Infected/Corrupted, a person may possess different abilities. It is important to note that a Corrupted cannot reproduce with another Corrupted, same for Infecteds, however a Corrupted and Infected can and vice versa. * If one of a person's parents were Infected, they will be born Infected with all abilities, this does not apply in the case of said Infected parent being under the effects of a Morpher's curse. See MV-Tale page * If one of a person's parents were Corrupted, they will be born Corrupted with abilities varying in power, this does not apply in the case of said Corrupted parent being under the effects of a Morpher's curse. See MV-Tale page * If one of a person's parents was Corrupted and one was Infected, they have a fifty percent chance of being born either Infected or Corrupted, however if they are born Corrupted they have a larger chance of having less powerful abilities * If a person is infected by an Infected seamstress using lifethread, they will become Infected with no unique abilities. However they can still Infect others through reproduction by choice. * If a person is corrupted by a Corrupted seamstress using lifethread, they will become Corrupted with less powerful abilities, unable to summon complex items (See determining Corrupted power level) * If a person reproduces with an Infected or Corrupted, the Infected/Corrupted can choose to then corrupt or infect said person. If said person does become Corrupted or Infected they will possess no unique abilities, other than the fact that they too can Corrupt or Infect others using reproduction by choice. * If a person is killed by a Corrupted who possesses normal abilities, then the Corrupted can choose to turn said corpse into a Husk, an extremely aggressive soulless creature that attacks any living thing it senses. Husks have a lifespan of a day. * If a person is killed by an Infected who possesses normal abilities, then the Infected can choose to turn said corpse into a Hollow, an extremely aggressive soulless creature that attacks any living thing it senses. Hollows have a lifespan of a day. The Sickness A key ability to both Infecteds and Corrupteds, the sickness is a sudden change of behavior that starts around ages 13-18 which makes Infecteds and Corrupteds extremely agressive and lustful. Infecteds and Corrupteds continue to experience the Sickness throughout their entire life, and only around ages 40-50 do the effects of the Sickness slightly weaken. Infected Abilities ''Unholy Scream Infecteds can alert nearby Hollows with an ear piercing scream that can probably cause some hearing issues. Defensive Liquid '' Infecteds can go into a defensive state in which patches of an almost unbreakable black liquid like substance will cover weakened or vulnerable areas of the body. ''Stone Death When an Infected is killed it turns into stone, rather than dust. Fake Death An Infected can fake their death and temporarily turn into stone. Regenerative Liquid (Seamstress Specific) Seamstress Infecteds have a similar variation of the Defensive Liquid that not only defends weakened areas of the body, but also heals weakened areas Other Seamstress Abilities (Infected) Presumed to be similar to Corrupted Seamstress abilities Forms of Infecteds Infecteds Normal Infecteds are Infecteds who were born Infected. They possess all abilities. Non-Birth Infecteds Infecteds who were not born Infected only have the ability to Infect others through reproduction, they are also under the influence of the infection. Seamstress Infecteds Not much is known of Seamstress Infecteds, however they are presumed to be similar to Seamstress Corrupteds. Hollows If a person is killed by an Infected, the Infected has the choice of turning said person's corpse into a Hollow. Hollows are soulless creatures that attack anything in sight, other than other Infecteds that is. Hollows have a lifespan of roughly a day Corrupted Abilities and Determining Corrupted Power Level Unlike Infecteds who have multiple abilities, Corrupteds only have one (Not including seamstress abilities and the Sickness) unique ability, and that is a lower form of reality warping. Another thing to remember is that Corrupteds who were not born Corrupted possess no abilities. There is only one exception to this rule. Corrupted Reality Warping Corrupted reality warping is based around the complexity of what is being warped and or created, and how much is being warped or created. A static rule across all Corrupteds no matter their power, is the more complex or magically powerful whatever it being warped or created is, the harder it is to warp. Power levels between Corrupteds can be divided into three tiers; low tier, mid tier and high tier. All Seamstresses possess at least mid tier power. Low Tier Low Tier Corrupteds are as expected, the weakest of all Corrupteds other than non-birth Corrupteds. For example a simple item such as a cube/other basic shape, or a knife, or a stick might take up to five minutes to summon, and it will be very hard for a low tier to directly affect other already existing beings and objects. More complex items such as electronic devices or even simple machines, and highly powerful magical abilities, are almost impossible for low tier Corrupteds to summon. Mid Tier '' As expected Mid Tier Corrupteds are a step up from low tier, doing everything a low tier can but better. ''High Tier High Tier Corrupteds are the most rare variant of Corrupted (not counting Seamstresses), and once again, are a step up from mid tier Rules of Reality Warping There are some items and abilities that cannot be replicated, created, or used by Corrupted reality warping. These include: * SOULs cannot be created using reality warping * Creatures with SOULs cannot be created using reality warping * SOULs cannot be directly affected by reality warping * Reality warping cannot be used to fully morph into another being, but can be used to change appearance * Anti-Magic items or substances like Gamanium cannot be created or affected by reality warping * Summoning multiple of objects at once is equivalent to summoning a more complex item Corrupted Seamstresses and Lifethread This section is dedicated to Corrupted Seamstresses because not much is known about Infected Seamstresses. Seamstresses are a rare variant of Corrupted gifted with the ability to use Lifethread. Lifethread is a string like substance that can be created using SOULs. Anyone can create Lifethread but only Seamstresses can use Lifethread. What does Lifethread do? Lifethread has multiple uses: * Lifethread can be used to create soulless creatures, or rather creatures who have lifethread in them instead of SOULs, like Patch Sans, who was sewn together using Lifethread. * Lifethread can be used to create SOULs, however it costs more SOULs to make enough lifethread to make another SOUL in the first place. * Lifethread can be used to kill people. * Lifethread can be used for healing. * Lifethread can be used to Corrupt people * Lifethread can be used to boost another persons abilities, however a Seamstress cannot boost their own abilities * Lifethread can be used to repair perma-SOUL damage, which can essentially guarantee immortality * Lifethread can be used to manipulate a person's thoughts, but only as long as the Seamstress can focus on that one person * Clothing and other cloth items made of Lifethread possess strange attributes depending on the SOULs the lifethread was made of. Some examples of these items would be the Infinity Backpack, which is made purely of lifethread, and the blindfolds worn by one of the Corruption's members. Forms of Corrupted Corrupteds Corrupteds who were born Corrupted, and can either be low, mid, or high tier. Non-Birth Corrupteds Corrupteds who were not born Corrupted, and possess no abilities other than the Sickness, and the ability to Corrupt others Seamstress Corrupteds Seamstress Corrupteds are normal Corrupteds with Seamstress abilities. All Seamstresses must be at least mid tier. Husks If a person is killed by a Corrupted, the Corrupted has the choice of turning said person's corpse into a Husk. Husks are soulless creatures that attack anything in sight, other than other Corrupteds that is. Husks have a lifespan of a day. Other Notes On Infecteds And Corrupteds tba S.T's Abilities, Weapons, and Other Notable Items(Current Gen) Current Gen (12) Abilities and Weapons are also applicable to Gens 9 and 10 High Tier Corrupted Abilities S.T possesses the abilities of a high tier Corrupted. This is probably because they are in fact, a High Tier Corrupted. Sickness not included Frying Pan God have mercy upon us all Physics Defying Coffee Cup A medium sized coffee mug that cannot empty, barely obeys the laws of physics, and cannot be broken. Gamanium Knife A small full tang Gamanium knife. It's a bitch to sharpen. Infinity Backpack A backpack made of Lifethread, who made it is unknown. It can carry a seemingly infinite amount of objects, along with a revision defying system of holding. If an item that is later removed from an OC's story was last put in the Infinity Backpack before being removed, the item will continue to exist. The Infinity Backpack also changes colors sometimes when i complete this i will make a music playlist of what i listened to while writing